


looking glass

by withoutwords



Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: They end up parked in an alley with nothing around and no one for miles - but Callum still looks like he murdered someone and buried the body. He’s jittering.“Would you relax?” Ben says. “You’re the one who wanted to meet.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Tumblr Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865
Kudos: 23





	looking glass

“Well ain’t this a surprise,” Ben says as Callum folds 6 foot-whatever of himself into the car. He knows he’s doing that thing he does - biting sarcasm to avoid all the other feelings thrashing around in his chest - but he doesn’t know what else to do. He can’t let Callum know al _l hi_ s truths. “You’re calling me for a change.”

“Can you just drive?” Callum grinds out, and the fact that he thinks to put his seatbelt on makes Ben like him even more. It’s unbearable.

“Where to, sir? Coach, train, plane?”

“Ben.”

“Alright, alright, keep your trousers on.”

They end up parked in an alley with nothing around and no one for miles - but Callum still looks like he murdered someone and buried the body. He’s jittering.

“Would you relax?” Ben says. “You’re the one who wanted to meet.

"I just,” Callum starts, his hands in mid air as if hoping that will help him get the words out. “You ain’t been around much, Jay says you keep disappearing. And you’re always looking like you went ten rounds in a boxing ring.”

“It’s part of my style. Beaten up-chic.”

“That ain’t funny.”

Ben pulls a face. “Little bit funny though, innit?”

Callum just huffs and covers his eyes with a hand. He’s still got his suit on from work, his hair is still stupidly quiffed - he’s ridiculous. But Ben’s even more ridiculous for being here.

“I like that though,” he says, softer now, making Callum look over. “That you’re worried about me.”

Ben smiles, trying to cover up his feelings again - but he’s pretty sure he fails. Callum looks away, so Ben knows for sure. They’re both useless at this. Pretending they don’t know they’re in too deep. They don’t know their way back now.

“You scare me,” Callum finally says, still not looking over. “I mean, I ain’t afraid of you, I mean - ”

“I know what you mean,” Ben cuts in. Paul used to say that all the time. “I’ll be fine.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“That’s what you want me to do? Promise you?”

“No, just … I don’t know.”

Without thinking, Ben reaches over and grabs at Callum’s hand, taking a few of his fingers in his grasp. Callum looks at it for a moment, then huffs, giving him a small smile. HIs thumb moves against Ben’s skin.

“Come by the car lot later,” Ben says, feeling a little more confident. “Tonight, tomorrow, whenever.”

“I don’t …”

“You can’t ask me to meet, tell me you’re worried and then just leave me hanging, Callum.”

Callum looks away again but there’s something like a smile on his face this time. “Alright, yeah, I’ll … I’ll message you.”

“Promise?” Ben asks, twisting their hands so their pinky fingers are hooked.

Callum looks at him. “Promise.”


End file.
